It Doesn't Apply to You
by Tetolicious
Summary: Rin is forced to tell Len she loves him one night. Miku is mad at the fact Rin and Len are getting closer! Can Miku trick Teto into pulling them apart? Or will things take a turn for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**It Doesn't Apply To You**

**DISCLAIMER- No ownage of the vocaloids**

**STORY- **_**Clique**_**-ish. Yeah. Basically RinxLen, and a little TetoxLen. I dunno. We'll see!**

**6:00 p.m- Rin's room**

Rin slipped on her ribbon. Meh. She wondered. _Maybe a different angle? _Nah. It was fine. Fine. Just right. She sighed. _What's bugging me? Is it just the sad fact that Len is loved by everyone and doesn't notice his own twin? NO! Being sarcastic there! _The mirror image of her brother, Rin. _Just a mirror image of perfection. Sigh. _

"Rinny!"

Rin turned her head. It was Kasane Teto, her best friend and partner in crime, with Miku being the close second. "Oh, hi Teto." Teto's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

Rin sighed. "Ever feel like your so perfect, then see someone better?" Teto nodded in agreement, even though that had never happened to the 15 year old chimera. "That's how I feel."

Teto walked up to the flat chested blond. "C'mon! It's Miku's birthday! Lighten up!" Rin smiled. It wasn't like Miku was getting any older. They were androids, and they don't age.

_Didn't age? _Rin frowned. That didn't mean she would never get boobs, did it?

**6:15- Main Dining Room of the Vocaloid Estate**

Miku paced the room. _Where's Rin? Teto? It's 6:15 and the party's not gonna start till they come! _"They'll be down." Luka reassured. _Yeah right, Luka. Like I am going to trust you when you don't even admit to yourself you love Gakupo! _Miku stopped. What was she turning into? _I'm just stressed. _

"WE ARE HERE!" Teto squeeled. Miku smiled. "Good, everyone's been waiting FOREVER I tell you!" Rin smiled and sat down. Right next to Len.

Miku sat inbetween Luka and Meiko, at the head of the large table. Straight across from her was an empty seat. Miku sighed in her head. _Just once, will Len call me a princess? _

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Miku... Happy birthday to YOU!" Everyone clapped and various cheers bursted from the Vocaloids and the one UTAU.

Miku smiled. "CAKE! PIZZA!" Teto yelled. "YAY!" Kaito came out, holding the platter with a large cake. It was a Vocaloid tradition that cake was served first. Kaito stopped at Meiko's chair. "Here, great o-mighty Conchita-dono." Meiko blushed.

"PERVERT!"

"Whatever you say, love!" Miku turned red all over. _Meiko gets all the guys. I'm always getting solos or singing covers! Why can't I just get a boy to myself? Mikuo can't even show up at MY birthday party! _

Miku brushed it off. "Dig in everyone! Kaito, can you get us some soda and cola?"  
"Sure."

Gakupo dug in. Luka must've hid all his eggplants, or some other devious little scheme. Rin was picking at her cake. Teto licked all the frosting. Len, well, Len was picking too. _Probably 'cause Rin won't eat. He's done this before. Len's a great brother to Rin. I wish Mikuo wasn't so perverted. _

"Coke or Dr. Pepper?" Kaito asked with a toothy grin. Miku smiled. _Kaito's always there for me._

"Dr. Pepper useless chef." Miku giggled. Meiko laughed so hard she almost threw up her sake. "Good one, Miku! I ought to use that joke more often!"

Miku could just picture it. "Kaito, get me some icecream!" Meiko would demand. Kaito would scream. "BUT THAT'S MY ICECREAM!" He would cry. Meiko would roll her eyes. "It's not my fault everyone likes icecream."

Pretty soon, the vocaloids and the UTAU finshed their cake slices. They could only have one, or no pizza! Everyone gets two slices, then they can party.

**6:57- Party Room of the Vocaloid Estate**

Rin embraced Len. "E-eto, wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Len accepted, his ponytail flopping up and down.

Luka saw what was happening and asked the DJ to play a slow song. He accepted. The song was, _Why Don't You Call Me Yet?_! Len held Rin like he was holding a rose.

"My delicate little flower, Rinny."

Rin blushed. What was this feeling? _Am I in love with my own TWIN? YEP! And I'm NOT being sarcastic! _She wrapped her arm's around the shota's shoulders. "Oh, Len!" Len held Rin.

Rin fought the urge to say _I love you_. It was too soon. But she could tell Len couldn't hold himself. Len swayed to the music. "You know, you were overreacting when you said I wouldn't call you."

Rin blushed. "You know me, Lenny! I overreact a whole lot!" She blurted.

The two kept dancing, and dancing. Until the song was over. The music changed to a fast beat. _Kokoro_! Rin stepped up to the karaoke stand. "I'd like Kasane Teto and the birthday girl to come up!" Teto and Miku blushed and ran as fast as they could to the stand

"It was a robot, made by a lonely scientist. One word to describe it; KISEKI! But still missing was one thing, one thing that just cannot be made. That thing is kokoro, heart and soul!" Miku loved singing. Especially with her besties.

When the song was over, Rin and Teto walked off the stage, while Miku stayed. "Who wants to sing Toeto with me? ALL OF YA!" The room erupted in cheers.

"Everything about you now, I love but that's a lie. But what happens actually. Mmmmmmm." Every swayed to the rhythem of Toeto. Rin especially! It was an amazing how the Vocaloid's voices changed everything.

When the song was over, everyone stepped off, including Miku. "PRESENT TIME!" Meiko and Teto yelled.

**7:49- Living Room of the Vocaloid Estate **

Teto joyfully skipped with Rin and Miku's arms entwined with hers. Her twin drills bounced around. This was almost as great as Halloween! "C'mon, let's go give you your presents, Miku!" Miku smiled. PRESENTS! _I can't wait! Presents are pretty fun, but karaoke with everyone's better!_

"OPEN MINE FIRST!" Teto screamed. "Alright!"

Miku opened the box. It had three necklaces inside! One said _Best, _another, _Friends, _and the last, _Forever. _Miku freaked out and hugged Teto. Rin smiled.

_We do age, a bit. _Rin thought. _We do till we reach our designated ages. _

Rin handed Miku her birthday present. It was a ribbon that was shaped like a leek, wrapped around an IPOD! Miku glomped Rin. "OMG TETO AND RIN ARE THE BESTEST FRIENDS EVER!"

Everyone's gifts were amazing, to Miku. She had an amazing party and it was time for her big event. Luka, Rin, and Teto would sleep in her room and it would be like a 'sleepover' even if they live in the same mansion.

**9:02- Miku's Bedroom**

Luka stepped out of the bathroom and into her room. She gathered her things and changed into pajamas. Then, she made way to Miku's bedroom.

"Miku, I am here!"

"Oh, hey Luka!"

Miku slipped on her bunny slippers Meiko got her. Instead of bunny ears, they had leek ears. Rin giggled. Teto cracked up.

"Okay, let's play truth or dare!" Rin snickered.

"Alright, I go first!"

"Of course, Miku. Of course."

"Alright Rin, truth or dare?"'

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell Len-kun you LOVE him!"

Rin blushed. "We-we are twins, you know." Miku rolled her eyes.

"Just do it."

Rin slumped out of the room. _My best friend is drunk on Dr. Pepper. _Rin rolled her eyes.

"Len!" Rin called out.

"Hey Rin.. there's something I need to tell you.."

"I LOVE YOU!" They blurted.

Rin covered her mouth. "It's true! I may be on a dare, but it's one hundred percent TRUE!" She yelled.

"If it's true, kiss me."

"Gladly."

Together, they kissed. It wasn't a peck. It was full on liplocking.

Rin felt so wrong but was paralyzed by this _love. _

"I- I have to go."

"Yeah, do that."

Rin ran out of the room.

Back into Miku's palace.

"So?"

"We kissed... and he know's I'm not lying to him!"

Luka gasped. Teto was shocked.

"Oh.. that changes my view on my brother..." Teto mumbled.

Rin zoned out.

_Blond. Hunky. Dreamy. Len. Kagmine Len!_


	2. Chapter 2

**It Doesn't Apply To You**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of the vocaloids **

**September 1st- 3:21 a.m- Miku's Bedroom**

Rin lay there. tired. She barely got one hour of sleep and it was a school night. _I always have to sleep with Len. He doesn't care if I climb by in next to him. Besides, Luka's jamming her foot into my rib cage. Sigh. _It was true that Megurine Luka was jamming her foot into Rin's rib cage. Rin peered around the room. Teto was asleep, in a circle form, and half of Miku's body was on her bed, the other half falling on the floor. Rin let a tear escape.

"Teto, Miku, and Luka have it so EASY." Rin mumbled.

The blond headed mirror image walked out of the room. She ran down the hall to their room. Len was awake too. "Couldn't sleep, huh."

"Yeah."

Rin hopped into their bed. "I probably got like, 50 minutes of sleep. But I had a dream. In my dream, Miku-chi was a princess, and I was one in the neighboring kingdom. All the servants were ordered to go work for her, but one stayed."

Len smiled. _Rin always has the most fasinating dreams. _He thought silently. "Hey, Len, share your dream!"

"Alright, ohime-sama." Rin blushed. "Luka's mother had died and she was depressed, on the border line to suicide. We all stayed up wondering, wondering how to perk her up. Then, you and Teto decided to take her into our backyard. A butterfly landed on her right shoulder, and she faded away."

"That wasn't pleasent..." Rin mumbled.

"I don't know how I had that dream."

Rin was worried about Luka now. "Lemme go check on her!" Rin ran out of the room, into Miku's room. Luka was snuggling an eggplant, and was awoken by Rin. "Er, hi Rin-chan." Rin laughed, then told the pink head about Len's dream.

Luka's eyes got huge. "I suppose my actions got him worried. I am rather depressed because of her death, but that doesn't mean I am suicidal. Go tell Len." Rin ran out of yet, another room.

_Butterfly on your right shoulder...Len's smart, isn't he! No match for Gakupo, though. _Luka pondered, before a wave of sleep washed over.

...

Rin's upper body blasted up. _What a weird dream! _She said, shaking her head. She pulled some more blanket from Teto and fell back asleep.

**8:57a.m- School**

Miku sat at her desk and tapped her pencil nostop againest the desk. It had only been about an hour, and she was bored already. She gazed at Rin. Rin was reading the latest _Warriors _book. It was big in Japan. Teto was reading _Shugo Chara! _and tapping her feet. Miku had left her books in her locker earlier today. _I'm so stupid. Luckily, chorus is next. WOO! _

DING! The rusty bell went off. Various UTAUs and Vocaloids ran out the door. Rin rolled her eyes. "YAY! The fair is on Thursday! Who wants to go?"

"ME!" Teto and Miku screamed.

"Good. We'll go and Luka can drive us!"

The threesome walked to the chorus room, and slid open the door. Inside, the aroma was welcoming. The Vocaloids all stood there, warming up. Teto walked to her seat and howled: "HEY! THE PRINCIPAL IS GONNA BE TICKED IF SHE SEES MEIKO-SENSEI AND KAITO-SENSEI SHARING TOUNGES IN THE CHORUS ROOM!"

Meiko and Kaito managed to pull there selves off of eachother.

"All right, today we are going to be..."

Meiko's voice trailed off as Miku thought more about the boys. _No one bothers to pair me up. Kaito's busy with Meiko. Mikuo is my older brother. Heh! _"MIKU!"

"Uh, yes?"

"Lead us in today's song."

Teto nudged Miku. "It's Melt."

"I can do it!"

"When I woke up this morning, there was only one thought on my mind, yes it was you! So I got my hair cut, so you would notice me and ask, why the new style? With a pink skirt and a flower burette, today, IS THE DAY! You will see how cute I can be! MELTING! I'm melting as I think of you!"

The song carried on without trouble. The boy Vocaloids were sad they didn't sing the boy versions. _Hee hee,_ Thought Miku, _The guys had to sing my version! _

**12:03 p.m- Lunch **

Rin ran to her usual spot with Miku, Teto, and Len. They were discussing the fair, and were in the middle of a deep conversation.

"I say we sing for the fair! That way we could get free food and admission!"

"That be AWESOME! But what song would we sing?"

"How about Luka sings RIP=RELEASE, and we can do duets?"

"That'd be cool, but why does LUKA get to sing her own song?"

"'Cause RIP=RELEASE is cool!"

"Spice! was way better than RIP=RELEASE!"

"Jealous! It's WAY more better from the girl's point of view!"  
"Remember when you did that video Len? I stayed away from you for a week!"

"True. That was the worst week of my life. All Luka had to do was pose for a picture."

"Lucky her."

Rin took a french fry and nibbled at the bland cardboard tasting school food. "Guys, don't you think Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder would be big? I mean, with a bunch of smoke and everything?"

The Vocaloid and the UTAU turned and looked at Rin. "Genius. You'd be PERFECT!" Miku vizualized it. "AWESOME!"

"Alright, it's decided! Here's the list of songs! First, we open with Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Then, RIP=RELEASE, next, Spice!, Kasane Territory, Melt, World Is Mine, Magnet, Just Be Friends, Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Kokoro, Kiseki, and finally, Ievan Polklka! We can all sing Ievan Polkka together!"

Everyone nodded in agreement to Hatsune Miku's list. "This'll be fun!"

**3:30 p.m- September 4th**

Kasane Teto ran to Luka's car. "Good, Meiko and Kaito will be meeting us there, in our dressing rooms!" Luka sped away.

"You got the headsets, Rinny?" Teto asked, teasing Rin.

"Of course!"

-16 minutes later-

"C'mon!"

"Rin, you're on!"

"Let's do this!"

Rin wasn't seen by the crowd, but they heard her. "A purple butterfly, landed on your right shoulder. We kissed in the corner of the room. I learned what it's like, to have a heartrending feeling. Sounds of a piano-" Rin was lifted on to the stage. Various screams from the fangirls erupted. Rin felt on top of the world.

The song was over. Rin walked to the front of the stage. "Arigato, Vocaloid fans! We're glad you could come tonight! Tonight you're gonna expierence some top notch singing! But you'll have to wait! Gomen nasai! It's not my fault I'm fourteen and love hanging out with my friends and roller coasters! We'll see you at 9:00! Go have fun! It's 7:30!"

One hour and thirty one minutes to showtime.

**TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Doesn't Apply To You**

**Chapter 3-**

**Disclaimer-No Ownage of the Vocaloids**

**September 4th- 7:56- Fair**

Rin stood in line for the Yo-Yo with her best friends, Teto and Miku. Len was also by her, wiping his hands on his shorts. The Yo-Yo was a ride with those chairs attached to the chains, and it lifts you into the air. Rin was fond of this ride. She felt so free with the wind blowing her hair, and she could see the whole fair. "You're up!"

Rin and the others showed the man their wristbands.

"Alright, you may go!"

"Arigato!"

Rin was in the middle of her two best friends, and Len was in front of Miku. _Lucky Miku, _She thought, _She gets to see Len-kun's ponytail flop all over! _ She quickly adjusted her seatbelt and everything she needed to have attached, and put her hands on her lap. "Rin-chan!" Teto quietly shouted, "I'm scared! It's my first time on this ride!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine! It feels so amazing!"

Teto nodded her head. "I hope so!"

Other people got on, and finally, they were lifted, and the ride started. Around in circles they went! It was amazing! Rin could see all of the fair! And the stage being set up for the show. Luka was painting a butterfly. Was it Luka? Probably!

Rin turned listened closely, and she heard Teto's screams. But she was enjoying it. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

After 5 more circles, they were lowered down. Teto unstrapped everything. "It feels so weird being on the ground!" She announced. Len fixed his hair.

"I liked that ride, Rin!"

"That's cool, Len."

Teto chuckled. "Here it comes, _again._" She whispered into Miku's ear. Miku rolled her eyes.  
"They're perfect together."

"Yeah."

"I wish I had a man."

"I don't want one."

Miku laughed. "Hey, Rin?" She asked, "Wanna go on the Tilt 'n Twirl?"

"YEAH!"

The four of them raced to Tilt 'n Twirl line. You would sit in a seat and it would spin and tilt, the usual.

The line went by quickly, and the four got on.

Rin looked uneasy. "Len, these rides give me headaches.."

Len looked at Rin. "Relax, you'll be fine. We'll go on the Ferris Wheel next, if you want!"

"That would be co-" She was cut off by the chair's quick turn. It started to spin, FAST.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Miku yelled.

Rin looked all around. The world was a blur. She could barely make out the Ferris Wheel. _I think I'm drooling!_

The ride stopped. Rin moaned, and got off. "Ferris Wheel..." She muttered, loud enough for the others.  
"Kay!"

Len held Rin's hand. _OHMYGOD! HE'SHOLDINGMYHANDWHATDOIDO? _She just gripped his hand, a little.

The Ferris Wheel was big, and the lights were on. Lime, than blue, red, and yellow. It was beautiful. Rin actually felt like her headache was gone. They walked on, and got the 6th 'chair thingy'.

Teto squealed. "I LOVE Ferris Wheels, right Rinny?"

Rin laughed. "Remember last year?"

"Oh god, yeah!"

Miku giggled. "And that boy was all, AAAAH!"

Len had no idea what they were talking about. He assumed it was a regular teen girl thing. He peered out. Neru was helping Luka put on finishing touches to the stage. Meiko was drinking, and Kaito was pigging out on icecream. He saw Haku playing the games.

The Ferris Wheel moved. Rin jumped. Teto cracked up. "You always do that!" She said to Rin.

"Do NOT!"

Miku rolled her eyes. "Do TOO!" She argued.

They stopped at the top. "LOOK! We can see everything!" Rin yelled.

Len looked, too. He saw the last of the sun, and it got dark. He grinned. "Night concert!" They screamed.

It would be fun.

**8:47- Dressing rooms**

"Luka, you look AMAZING!" Rin bursted.

Luka rolled her eyes. "No I do not."

Rin's turn. "You look awesome, Luka. Stop bashing yourself."

Luka looked at Rin. "I think we have some Luka haters in the audience tonight."

Rin avoided Luka's gaze. "Ignore them. They are twitwads."

Luka saw the time. "I've gotta go on."

"Kay.."

Rin walked out of Luka and Miku's and into her's and Teto's.

Teto turned her head. Rin saw her hair. Teto's curls were elegant in the low lighting of the dressing room. She smiled. "Luka's so lucky, Rin-chan. I mean, her voice is amazing, and she sings a song totally right for her."

Rin nodded. "Teto, you are amazing, too. Everyone loves Kasane Terrritory." Teto smiled.

"Arigato!"

Rin stared into the mirror. Instantly, she thought of Len. _Mirror image, of pure perfection._

**9:00- Stage**

Luka was 'thrown' down onto the stage. She landed with a thud, and sang the opening to RIP=RELEASE. Rin watched from behind the curtain. Luka was beautiful. A loud cheer erupted from the audience. It was Meiko! "LUKA! LUKA! LUKA!" Luka smiled! She- she had SMILED! Rin was amazed. _It's a miracle! _

The song was soon over and Luka smiled. "Hello, everyone! Tonight is going to be fun!" She ran to the curtain.

"Rin, give me the gun."

"I have the shirt in it!"

Luka grabbed the launcher. "Ready, aim, FIRE!'

Two lucky girls caught the vocaloid t-shirts. "EEEEEEE!"

Len ran on the stage, and sung Spice!. He felt so weird, and he could feel sadness in Rin's eyes. Many fangirls screamed. Len didn't smile. He felt bad, but he sung anyway.

"GO FOR IT TETO!" Rin screamed. Kasane Territory! Miku was jumping. "TETO TETO TETO!" Teto ran onto the stage. "Sensei!" Everyone laughed. Teto felt so cheery!

It was her signature song! The song everyone knew! People sang along! Teto-mania! She felt, _TETOLICIOUS! _

"Finally! It's over!" Rin collapsed in a chair. She was breathing hard. Miku fell to the floor. "Ugh! I am SO tired!" Teto moaned in agreement. Luka sat down next to Rin.

"Just our luck. It's a school night!"

"Isn't tomorrow picture day?"

"GAH!"

Rin groaned. "Picture day? Pff! I HATE picture day!" Len's eyes widened. He LOVED Rin's pictures! He thought she was bashing herself. Wait! Was Len falling into the pits of..of.. _**LOVE?**_


End file.
